


Some Things are Never the Same

by alg1998



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other, mentions of Jinx and Vi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alg1998/pseuds/alg1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is a weird thing. It bends and shifts when you least expect it. I learned that from experience. I never stop wondering if I would have done that instead of this. Maybe things would have been different. I tend to think about those things a lot nowadays. All I do is think. I don’t have people to pull me away from my thoughts like I used too. I’ve lost everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things are Never the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys. Prepare for bad writing by me. It’s been a rough day so I decided to write since I am so stressed. This is just a drabble. It’s just some thoughts I have had on Ekko’s character mixed with what I feel sometimes and what I am feeling now. So I hope you enjoy. This is also on my tumblr @ thealg1998.

Time is a weird thing. It bends and shifts when you least expect it. I learned that from experience. I never stop wondering if I would have done that instead of this. Maybe things would have been different. I tend to think about those things a lot nowadays. All I do is think. I don’t have people to pull me away from my thoughts like I used too. I’ve lost everyone.

First it was Vi. Decided she didn’t like crime anymore. Straight up left one day and joined forces with some cop on Piltover. She didn’t even say goodbye. No note. No clue left behind. Nothing.

Then it was Jinx. We slowly lost her to the madness that took her over. She was different. Never the same. I remember having a crush on Jinx…until she started talking to the gun. She left too. Went to terrorize the Piltover citizens.

Then it was the most important of all of them. My best friend. The one that was always by my side. My Ajuna. Ajuna was the one who was always there for me. No matter what…even when I am stupid. He’d slap me and help me patch myself up. There was this one time after a rough night in Zaun. I got a bit cocky and got my ass handed to me on a silver plate by some adults who were talking to us like we were trash. When I started winning the argument, that’s when things went badly. Ajuna walked me home and once we got to my room I got a real good tongue lashing. When I was all patched up I invited Ajuna to stay over like he always does. It’s more of our room now. I remember falling asleep with him cuddled in my side clutching my forearm. I woke up at 12:00 that night. I heard the sniffles of my dear friend. He was sitting up in bed. Sitting criss cross wiping his nose on his jacket. When I reached to touch his shoulder he jumped and nearly fell off the bed. I’ll never forget what he told me when I asked him what was wrong. While smacking my thigh he said “you big headed idiot, you scared the shit outta me tonight. How can you expect me to not be upset. You can’t die on me and leave me. I’m not losing another friend”. That hit me to my core. I froze as I saw the tears flow freely now. I pulled him into my chest and wrapped my arms around him. Letting cry it all out. Each tear an emotion. Each tear telling it’s own story of pain. I promised myself and him I would be more careful. I would protect Ajuna because I too didn’t wanna lose another friend. Yet I broke another promise. A few months later. I was stupid again. I sent him out without even being hungry. I regret that every second I have left. I hate myself for breaking yet another promise. I couldn’t protect him. I was never fast enough. Now it’s me, my memories, and my time. The night Ajuna left I painted for hours. Not coming home until it was perfect. It was hard to leave the googles there. I wanted to keep them with me. But it seemed fitting to leave them there. My parents were already in bed when I got home. Mom and Dad are probably about to get up to go to work again. I sat in the chair in the small place we had for a living room and kitchen. It was also where my room was stuffed in a small out cove covered by a curtain. I simply sat. I couldn’t bring myself to go to bed. Even more time passed as I sat quietly. My parents didn’t say anything when they woke up. They knew what happened. The second Ajuna wasn’t by me or in the house. They could tell what had happened. The both kissed my forehead before leaving. Once again I was left alone. But they have to work for food. I understand but it still hurts. They try real hard and I love them. I lay in bed silently waiting for sleep to overcome me. So I could escape any feeling. Some things just take time but even then they are never the same.

**Author's Note:**

> http://thealg1998.tumblr.com/post/125898210310/okay-guys-prepare-for-bad-writing-by-me-its


End file.
